


Jeff/Reader

by Komaeyda



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Breathplay, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, ben is just weird and creepy, but actually if you find grammatical errors pls tell me, i got tired of every jeff fic being noncon so i made this, implied cigarette smoking, jeff is mildly possessive of reader here, no proof read we die like men, reader has anxiety and depression n all that good stuff, reader is afab and female pronouns used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeyda/pseuds/Komaeyda
Summary: This is gonna be a slowly updated series of Jeff one-shots. Each chapter will have fornication, do not worry. I hope you guys enjoy fast plots.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Jeff/Reader

I sighed, my breath visible in the cold night. My whole body shuddered from the freezing temperature, but it mattered little to me. I took the pills down with a few shots of alcohol. I just wanted to be somewhere quiet before the effects took my body. No way to call for help out here. I had my mind made up. It was painful, but through the tears that dried my eyes and the sobbing that had chapped my lips along with the anxiety that wracked my whole body I knew I wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.

The snow fall was completely silent. Watching it build up on top of my shoes and the pavement surrounding me was kind of therapeutic. It was a calm reminder that time continued on, despite what I was experiencing by myself. I had sat on a bench in a warehouse plot. The abandoned warehouses surrounded me, so I had little view of the town visible by lights in the distance. I just wanted to see the stars without light pollution.

I felt sharp, cold steel press to my throat. The sensation truly came from nowhere, and I could hardly feel it or recognise the material thanks to my fading mind. My [e/c] eyes searched for the attacker, before looking directly up at a pale face surrounded by long black hair staring directly down at me. The details were certainly blurry. Between intoxication, hysterical crying, and having been out in the Winter night for several hours at this point, getting my eyes to work for me was a little frustrating. Hell, they could slide the weapon across my skin and end it for me. No fear stirred in me. Just patience for the inevitable.

My eyes closed as I waited. After what felt like an hour of silence, I felt the knife leave the skin that covered the artery in my neck. Weight pressed down next to me on the bench. A low, gravelly voice fell from the stranger’s mouth as they spoke.

“What are you doing out here?”

**_~later~_ **

**** I had woken up the next morning, warm and in a hospital bed. Alive. It took me a few days of recovering before I felt well enough to go anywhere. My legs were wobbly. Every movement made me want to vomit. If I moved my arm to reach for a glass of water, it felt as if I was wearing a VR set and learning how to operate a human body. I made an assumption that the guy from the abandoned lot brought me here. I had little idea how to find him and thank him, besides return to the bench.

It took a few more days and several attempts before I finally met him again. It happened to be a time where I was down on myself again, thinking maybe I hallucinated this person and I had brought myself to the hospital. Memory lapses were common in mentally ill folk, so why wouldn’t that happen to me? It had only been two weeks, but I brought a large bottle of alcohol and a couple cans of soda as a chaser, my fully charged phone, much thicker and warmer clothes, and a couple of other supplies to keep me either entertained or safe.

After having set down my things and set up myself on the bench comfortably, I pulled the blanket I brought out of my backpack and wrapped myself in it. I could be waiting quite a few hours… like last night… and the night before… and the night before that. You get it. I started up Netflix on my phone and let my downloads page load (since the signal out here was spotty at best) while I propped up my feet on the other end of the bench, cracked open a can of soda and the liquor bottle, and decided to play a lonesome drinking game as I waited. If he decided to kill me this time, so be it. Existing was numbing.

Halfway through the first movie I decided to watch, he finally returned. I only knew it was him thanks to his voice. It was the only thing I could remember.

“Why do you keep coming back here?”

I was far more coherent this time. Hydrated. Warm. I scanned everywhere I could around me, unable to calm down enough to pause the movie. Where could he be hiding? I finally responded, my voice shaky from my nerves acting up.

“I-I wanted to thank you.” I hoped I spoke loudly enough for him to hear me from wherever he hid. “The first time I was-”

“I know what you were here for.” His hand had wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from talking further. My head had been on a swivel, so how he managed to sneak up on me again without me hearing was part impressive and part intimidating. I thought perhaps I had made him uncomfortable, but at least he showed heart. “At least you answered me this time instead of blacking out again. Why thank me?”

His hand lowered from my mouth. I didn’t turn around. He sounded irritated, and I didn’t wanna push it.

“You… d-didn’t have to do anything. Y-You, uh, p-put a knife to my neck? And then you… you s-saved me? So I wanted to, ya know, c-come back? Tell you thanks? Maybe… be friends?” His sudden laughter filled every ounce of silence in the darkening evening. It startled me, which I thought might’ve made him laugh harder since I jumped a little. 

“That’s rich,” he stated with sarcasm laced in his tone when his laughter calmed down. I didn’t expect it, but one of his hands gripped my hair and yanked back my head. My vision was good enough this time to make out his features. “Friends with me? Doll, that’s a good one.”

Of course, I was forced to look up at him. Just like that night two weeks ago. Some people say they notice the smile, the teeth, or the nose or hair of someone first. I, on the other hand, saw his eyes first. Animalistic in their expression, yes, but the colour looked nearly fake. Sky blue irises. Bloodshot scleras. Dilated pupils. He was just as nervous and exhausted as I. I forgot to respond at first, but my body language didn’t change. I didn’t flinch or cower, which I suppose was the reaction he wanted.

I slowly took in his other features. Thick, black, long hair poured out of his white hood that was pulled over his head. It had to be a little beyond shoulder length. His breath held the scent of cigarettes. His face was white like his hoodie. Long, curved scars at the sides of his mouth extended his lips into a permanent smile that had clearly left his face moments ago. The laugh and stress lines on his face were obvious as well as the eyebags that revealed fatigue. None of it took away from his looks. It was almost like he was wearing makeup, but evidence from my first night here (regardless of it being blurry) revealed two things; one, he clearly hadn’t been expecting company. Two, he was not wearing makeup. It looked too real.

The thrilled expression that donned the man’s face a moment ago was completely gone now. One could argue he hadn’t even laughed as hard as he did. His hand let go of my hair, and I rubbed the back of my head to relieve what had become sore. He took his time walking around the bench to stand directly in front of me. I felt like a cornered mouse, but in a… fun way. If that makes any sense.

“Next question. You’re not scared.”

“That was more of a stateme-”

“What are you drinking?” It looked like he wanted to sit next to me, so I lifted my legs and scooted to sit up straight and plant my feet on the ground. I took a swig from the bottle and chased it with a sip of my drink while I held out the bottle to him as an offering. I had already killed a fourth of it already, and it was definitely strong. I felt a sense of victory as he grabbed it, sniffed it, then took a few gulps like it was water.

“You... didn’t even flinch.” I meant to say that in my head, but it just ended up in my words. _Oh well._

“When you’ve burned alive, survived assaults from other things like you, flatlined and woke up in a morgue, there are very few things that can make you flinch.” I definitely took that info to heart. The way he said it gave me very little suspicion of over exaggeration. He plopped down next to me, though nearly on the opposite end of the bench, took another huge gulp and handed the bottle back to me. “Even if it is bottom of the shelf, cheap ass, sour mash whiskey.”

I playfully glared at him. He was right, and the smirk on his carved face told me he knew it.

**_~much later~_ **

“That bitch is going to die _again_ if I run into that mother fucker _one more time._ ”

It has been nearly four months now that I’ve been going to see Jeff. I got his name the (technically) third time I visited. We had gotten so drunk on my second visit I had forgotten to ask. That didn’t matter now, though. It was amazing how time flies, especially when you’re not suicidal. I… didn’t want to die anymore. Everything felt rather normal for once… besides dating a serial killer.

“At least he hasn’t found this place yet. But goddamn, that little blonde prick needs to be taken back several fucking notches.”

We had only started dating a month ago, and Jeff wasn’t very good with emotions besides anger. I could tell he was trying not to be his damaged, short-tempered self around me much more often. Hell, we hadn’t done much more than cuddle, or hold hands. We’ve kissed a couple of times, but I really didn’t think someone of his… caliber, per say… could even feel things like embarrassment, romantic affection… or happiness, for that matter. He mentioned something about wanting to take it slow while he figures his own shit out.

“Hell, I’d love to-” I zoned out a little bit. As much as I love his voice, it does get tiring and worrisome how genuinely pissed off he was. He even picked up his favourite knife and twirled it in his hands, doing different movements with it as he continued venting while I sat silently on his couch and watched his pacing back and forth turn into fighting an invisible enemy. This furniture definitely didn’t used to be his. He had set up somewhat of an open living space in one of the warehouses. This one lacked walls on the first floor, and had offices and surprisingly functional bathrooms upstairs for three more floors.

At first he only had this sofa, a couple of rugs, and a few scattered piles of ash and ripped apart wooden furniture with scorch marks on them. Since I started visiting, a mattress with actual sheets blankets has shown up, a couple of chairs, some gas powered generators plugged into old space heaters - I could tell he really went to work on scavenging the abandoned units around the plot. It actually eased my anxiety that it seemed he really wanted to keep me around. Being practically homeless, I had more or less moved in with him at this point. I felt safe here.

Jeff’s practice fighting as he vented was getting a bit close to me. I couldn’t be sure if he was just in the motions and forgot his surroundings, or if he just knew what he was doing in his own action movie playing out in his head. His hoodie had been shed a couple of hours ago, so I didn’t mind the close show. Watching the muscles and veins move in his arms and hands was quite invigorating to stay PG about it. I couldn’t lie to myself about the sexual tension between us. I definitely pictured him above me with his teeth puncturing the skin on my shoulders or his hand gripping my throat, preventing any oxygen from entering my lungs.

In a turn of events, my thought process was cut off as a knife flew right past me, knicking the skin on my cheek and cutting a few threads of hair that fell into my lap. It protruded from the fabric of the couch next to where my head rested. I could see my own reflection and blood on the knife through my peripherals, but my eyes didn’t leave Jeff. He looked as if he had caught his prey… feral. I was trying to process what had happened before he lunged at me. My hands and knees as quick as lightning drew up towards my chest, nearly going full fetal position besides the fact I was sitting and my eyes shut tight.

“Shit, shit,” he repeated as his voice went soft, “I’m so sorry, I got lost in my thoughts and- fuck, that’s not even an excuse-” His hands were on me, one on my face wiped underneath my eyes. _Am I crying?_ The other hand held my waist, his thumb rubbing small circles through the fabric of my hoodie. My newly reborn survival instincts had me try to lean away from him before the forgiving lover in me could reassure him it was okay.

At first it felt as if he wanted to keep me in place. His grip tightened, softened, then I heard him exhale slow before he let go of me. Silence. I opened my eyes again after a few seconds, only to see the room completely void of him. _How does he move so fast?_

**_~a few moments later~_ **

“Jeff?” I called out as I walked between the warehouses. I thought I could wait a while for him to return, perhaps he only needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts; however, it has been thirty minutes. No sign or tell of him anywhere. I calmed myself with the idea that he just went after the guy he was venting about. Abandonment issues decided to tell me he did what he’s talked about to me before. He doesn’t stay in one place for long. He left without a word.

Just as my eyes began to sting with the promise of tears forming, I heard a muffled crash followed by laughter three buildings down from me. My feet took off before I had a moment to think. I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I don’t want him to leave. The cold chilled my hands in the most painful way, but that didn’t stop me from fucking with the possibility of frostbite and a stuckfast door handle to the building containing the source of the noise. It was metal, and my hands burned yet felt nothing at the same time. As I finally pushed the rusted handle down (by jumping with my weight supported on it, no less) I shoulder checked the door and it opened with the sound of crackling rust and rot.

“Jeff!” I called again into the building, though now it was silent. I thought I had the wrong building, until I heard what sounded like cardboard boxes sliding across concrete floor, static, and soft chuckling.

Curious, I walked in. This work of architecture meant as storage was one floor, all of the doors to the units lifted to the ceiling. Smashed televisions, plastic, and glass littered the ground. My pulse was the loudest I had ever heard it. He was definitely mad, judging by the fact I was surrounded by destroyed electronics. The sound of someone running brought me out of my mind and I travelled further into the building. Maybe I could sneak up on him?

A few more minutes of stealthily moving around the halls brought me closer to the source of the sound. As I approached the room where static resounded from, seeing a grey, flashing light touching the floor, I saw a shadow form. The shadow showed long, messy hair. If I announce I’m here, he won’t throw another knife, right? I’d hate to be on the receiving end of Jeff’s wrath and flawless aim.

“Hey Jeff?” The shadow disappeared. “Can we talk? I’ll leave you alone after if you want, I-” I peered around the corner into the room. It was dark now except for one large monitor that sat mounted against the back wall above a wide desk and some mildew stained office chairs, almost as if someone had decided to turn off everything right as I arrived. First of all, it was impressive that these televisions even worked. Was there power in this building?

I… did not feel safe here. Every bone in my body screamed at me to run, but Jeff wouldn’t hurt me. Even if he was mad. Not on purpose… right? My arms hugged around my waist, I lowered my head, and walked towards the back of the room to turn off the monitor. It was like predatory eyes watched every single step I took. Part of me wanted to stop, turn back, stop walking and reaching for that monitor to turn it off, go wait for Jeff on the couch like a good little girl-

A hand as pale as the dead grabbed my wrist hard, stopping my reach. The arm led up to someone behind me, though I dared not look. This hand held no warmth like Jeff’s. The nails were black, veins frozen shades of purple and blue. The skin that disappeared underneath the sleeve and possibly up the length of the owner’s arm looked pale grey. My stomach churned, the possibility of vomiting rearing its head. I shut my eyes, bit my lower lip to keep myself quiet. Fear gripped my chest, making me forget to breathe for a moment. When I inhaled, the man behind me leaned towards my right ear and laughed softly.

“If you want to keep existing, I wouldn’t do that.” I wrenched my wrist out of his grip and spun on my heel. He was prepared - his whole weight had me trapped against the desk in front of the giant monitor that played nothing but loud static. “So, I was right! He is protecting a pet.” He grinned, sharp fangs on view inches from my face. The bastard decided to pinch my cheek too, as if I were a baby. Except the pinching hurt, and I felt the cut on my cheek open as he did this. Warm blood dripped down in a thick trail to my chin as it followed the curve of my face.

“Not very well, by the looks of it.” My eyes dropped. I couldn’t keep eye contact with him. It felt like he held nothing but judgement for me. “Aww, don’t look so down, sweetheart… Did he hurt you?”

“N-No, i-it was-” He placed a finger on my lips and made shushing sounds.

“Don’t try to excuse his actions, that’s what he wants.” I could make out the details on his face now. Black eyes, and what looks like streaks of fresh blood streaming down from them like tears. His smile held a sour gentleness to it, as if he pitied me.

_Blonde hair… This is who Jeff was talking about…_

“Why don’t you come with me? I can protect you. I won’t hurt you.” My entire body recoiled as much as it could as he suddenly pressed his cold, dry tongue to my face and licked up towards the long cut on my cheek. My face heated with humility and disgust. That was it. While he was distracted with my blood, I sank my teeth as hard as I could into his finger that tried to silence me.

The new face I had come to know in the course of the past four minutes twisted with aggression. He had yanked his hand away from my mouth only to grab my neck and slam my whole body down against the desk. This guy held far more physical strength than what I had expected. He’s taller than I, yet his stature is smaller than Jeff’s. His power move hurt my back, hips, neck- you get it. My vision blurred intensely. I could hardly see his expression, but I felt something cold and wet dripping onto my face.

“ **You should not have done that.** ” His voice carried reverb this time as he spoke. His tone no longer sounding like a playful young man, but multiple… channels speaking at once. Channels with bad signal. His grip tightened as blackness pooled into the edges of my vision. “ **I know where we can go.** ”

The demon seemed to know what he was doing, literally using my throat as a way to get up onto the counter. It was difficult to tell if I was dead from suffocation yet, regardless of my body fighting to stay conscious, as I saw him step inside the active screen. Instead of keeping his hand on my throat, he grasped my upper arms and started dragging me into the monitor as well. Turns out there was no air here, either. He had no issues with lifting me over the frame of the monitor, and the inside of it looked… unreal.

_This couldn’t actually be…_

I saw his psychotic grin become stern as he looked up. He sped up his pace that he took to… well, take me to whatever this place is. Until I felt warm hands around my ankles pulling me back out. For a split second, it was a tug of war, then I was out. I caught my breath, having been reintroduced to oxygen. An arm wrapped behind me and pulled me against soft fabric and a heavily breathing chest.

“I told you I would fucking kill you the next time you crossed my path!” He yelled, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Being honest with myself, I was scared shitless. Jeff seemed to know as well. I was lifted into a bridal style hold, but he allowed me to hold onto him and rest my face against his shoulder. “He won’t be back for a while… It’ll be safe tonight. I’ll smash the rest of these later.”

The trip back to the building we were holed up in was short. Quiet. He sat on the mattress with me, positioning us to where I sat in his lap. His hoodie felt wet. Shit. I had been so good at not crying, and here I was-

“I’m s-sorry, I-” I choked out, moving and reaching up to rest my hands on his shoulders near the base of his neck. “I-I wanted to find y-you and apologise, I didn’t mean to make you-” Goddamn my stuttering, I tried to lean back a little to look up at him and he interrupted me in a rather pleasant fashion. His lips crashed against mine. I didn’t take long to reciprocate. Kissing him was almost painful. He was hungry, desperate. I couldn’t complain - not that I wanted to. 

One might expect someone with slits on the sides of their mouth to have poor kissing ability. Jeff was doing just fine- well, more than fine. His arms encircled me, protective. Our heated kiss was cut short when he ghosted his lips across my skin to my jaw to press against it. He continued by placing more kissing along my jawline and down to my neck.

“I-I’m sorry that I-”

“Stop apologising,” he commanded between kisses, “just stay here.” Another kiss. “Stay with me.” Kiss. “Don’t leave, don’t look for me.” Kiss. “I’ll be back.” Kiss. “I’ll always be back for you.” Kiss. And how does a normal person respond?

“Show me you will?” What normal person would be head over heels for Jeffrey Woods, though?

As much as I loved the attention he was giving my neck, I used my gentle hold on the sides of his face to pull his lips back to mine. Our mouths met passionately, and his tongue pressed into my mouth. God, I wanted him so badly the moan that rolled out of my vocal cords was involuntary.

This seemed to be the go-ahead Jeff needed. Without breaking the kiss, he flipped us over onto the bed. His hands moved from my back as we settled into the new position and he grabbed my thighs with a harsh grip and guided my legs around his hips. As soon as he seemed satisfied by that, his hands moved back up. His fingers gripped my ass as he grinded his hips into mine. I could easily feel his hardened member through his pants. My startled whine only encouraged him.

Once again his hands were on the move. The tips of his fingers lightly brushed underneath my hoodie. There was nothing underneath it, not even my bra. Why wear one at your boyfriend’s house, right? Well… his warehouse. As he slowly came to realise this, he separated from our kiss to peel his hoodie off, followed by his tight, black tank top. My hoodie joined a now growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the mattress.

I knew I was flustered. My face felt hot - my whole body did. Feeling his movements, how he touched me and moved me to undress me. Caring, yet impatient. His eyes certainly held an appetite to them. I felt at his mercy, and I _loved_ every drop of that sensation as his hands roamed over my skin; my thighs, hips, waist, and rested on top of my breasts to give a soft squeeze as he leaned back down to me.

We were both naked at last, our lips meeting heavily one more time before he decided to kiss my neck again. This time, his kisses were definitely leaving bruises. They stung, but I just knew how wet this attention made me. His lips connected with my collarbone as he bit down and roughly sucked on the skin. The whining coming from me as he marked my skin was embarrassing to say the least. Only after he left a few dark red marks higher up onto my neck, did he pull back a little. His hands now rested on either side of me to keep him from laying his full weight on me.

The smirk on his face and the way his eyes took in every inch of my body as I lay prone before him made me feel a little helpless. I panted softly, finding myself taking in every detail of him as well. He had never been completely naked in front of me. Sometimes his tank top would ride up and I could see the telltale of abs above a very obvious V across his abdomen. Regardless of how self conscious I was about my body, his eyes held no negative thoughts about me as he watched me in silence.

… Silent until he decided to rut against my core. My exposed heat, rubbed by the full length of Jeff’s cock. A small moan was coaxed out of me every time the head of his shaft rubbed against my clit. It wasn’t sexually gratifying, but it definitely frustrated me.

“Stop t-teasing me-” His large hand wrapped around my throat and he grinned as he gave it a little pressure, meanwhile I could feel the tip of his dick pressing against my entrance. I really tried rolling my hips onto it to get him to go in, but he had a good hold on me. There was no need to give him control. He already had it.

“Oh, but Kitten… I love hearing you mewl.” I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he pushed into me. Only a moan passed my lips. God, his cock felt huge earlier. It felt like it reached and rubbed against every bit of the inside of my vagina, especially when he was down to the hilt in me. His grin widened just so as he watched me try not to squirm, whining underneath him as he decided to pull out and push back in once more.

I so badly needed something to hold onto as he slow-fucked me. While he was silent besides a sigh here or a single prong laugh if I twitched or gasped. My hands grasped at the wrist of the hand that held my throat prisoner, followed by his grip tightening. My breathing was laboured, but at least for now I could breathe.

Jeff must have read my “I can breathe” thoughts, because he ramped up quickly. His pace increased a little at first, throat hold tightened further, then he was pounding my core without mercy. The wet sound of our hips clashing together echoed through the room accompanied by my initial yelp and louder moaning. He was panting now, but his smug expression didn’t dissolve. Jeff moved his hand from my neck and laid it against my abdomen. I was confused by the gesture at first until I saw his hand rising each time his full length was inside of me.

“That’s me… scrambling your insides… right here.”

I decided not to continue watching, keeping my eyes on Jeff’s once again. His cockiness would be annoying if he didn’t have the audacity to be this attractive. Everything he did only worked to turn me on more. I reached up to him, happy to see him pick up on the hint without words. Kissing him felt so natural now. This time I managed to bite his lower lip, though his tongue ended up in my mouth once again. Our teeth clacked together as his pace became rough, erratic.

Seeing as he was once again close, my hands laced into his hair against his head. My nails scratched gently against his scalp, until I moved my hands down to his back where I tried so hard to hold on. He was fucking me so hard into the mattress I would be surprised if the fabric didn’t tear. Both of his hands gripped my waist and his fingers dug into my skin painfully. I didn’t mind the pain. Not from the man that saved me, that looks at me with soft eyes when he thinks I’m not paying attention, that made an abandoned building look more like a home for me -

No, Jeff didn’t scare me. I know I can stay safe with him.

My moaning became higher pitched, louder. His grip on my waist helped him choose a faster pace, practically jackhammering into me and drawing my hips back to meet his going forward. My hands were now tangling in the sheets. A few more thrusts and I felt my orgasm flush through my body. I tried keeping my eyes open, but white sparks blocked what I could see. Jeff’s climax was reached as well. He pushed his full length all the way into me, yet his hips jerked forward trying to get deeper while I could feel his cock twitching and a hot liquid spill inside of me.

He relaxed on top of me, keeping his softening length in me for just another moment until he pulled out. His arms once again wrapped around me, one cupping the back of my head and pulling me in to press a smooch to my forehead.

“I should’ve done that sooner…”

I know I was smiling as I fell asleep. A good thing about dating the villain is that you may ground him, but he would burn down the whole world for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired.


End file.
